


Jail time

by Johnny_kun



Series: The Hinata twins [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hinata has a twin sister, M/M, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, mom suga, they are a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: Kageyama knew he shouldn't have let the twins pull him out of the house. Who knew Hinata Shouyou and Hinata Mai would be the first to get arrested. Daichi wondered when his hair will start turning white.---“Kageyama, don’t listen to any of that, just sit tight until we come. Tell the two little shit- uh, troublemakers that if they as much as breathe in the wrong direction I’ll personally call end their existence.”“Okay, Daichi-san.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Hinata twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Jail time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-ho!  
> Welcome back to the Hinata twins universe! For these of you, who are new to the party, this plotless story will make more sense if you sneak an eye or two to the main story - > [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549492/chapters/53884420)
> 
> No real plot, just self-indulgent mindless shenanigans. Pray for Daichi's sanity. Not to be taken seriously.  
> Next story in this universe may be an actual sense-making one, who knows...

“Okay, Sho, I explained it two times, but you are too dumb to understand.”

“Whoa! Shut your mouth and explain better, because you suck.”

World and National champion Hinata Mai and aspiring volleyball player Hinata Shouyou were arguing in the middle of a small shopping center in front of a broken fountain. 

It was a sunny Saturday and the twins had called Kageyama to hang out with them. Of course, he declined, only to have them come to his house and pull him out. The siblings bribed him with a sincere promise of some volleyball practise afterwards. He could never say no to volleyball. Or to a Hinata, but they mustn’t know that. 

“Hinata, boke!” Kageyama hissed at them both. People were starting to look now, and he worried someone would recognize Mai and make a scene. It has happened before.

The thing was, when these two got heated up the world around them stopped existing. Just starting their second year of high school, Kageyama was more than used to their annoying fights. Mai was starting to purse her lips and wave her finger around, which meant business. Her brother frowned and stomped his foot in irritation, which indicated he was getting fired up.

Tobio had no idea how it started and he couldn’t care less. As Shouyou growled something rather insulting at Mai, Kageyama decided to go and find a vending machine. A new flavour of his favorite milk brand was released yesterday and he wished to try it. Hopefully, by the time he comes back, they’ll be done and he’ll guilt trip them in volleyball. He grumpily made his way to the vending machine, leaving the increasing in volume argument in the background.

Later, when talking to Suga-senpai, Kageyama swore he was gone for less than three minutes. Less than hundred and eighty seconds and World and National champion Hinata Mai and aspiring volleyball player Hinata Shouyou managed to get arrested.

Tobio made the corner and just as the water fountain got in sight the whole cacophony became clear. He choked on his milk. Mai had a bloody scratch on her left arm. Her hair was sticking out and she was pulling at the hand of an uniformed bulky man. In turn, the man was loudly grunting and grumbling about delinquents. In his hold, Shouyou, donning a scratch on his forehead and messy head, was kicking wildly, thrashing around in his wish to free himself. His feet were dangling off the ground.

In the span of a minute, Mai jumped the officer, yelling at him to let her brother go. The man stumbled, composed himself and soon enough, the twins were led to a secluded area. 

Tobio stood there and finished his milk dumbfounded. Tanaka and Nishinoya had bets running about who on the team would get arrested first. The twins weren’t even in the front positions, but Tsukishima was about to make a lot of money. 

Exhaling deeply, Kageyama sucked on the last bit of his drink and threw the carton away. With fast strides he went to pick up their discarded belongings and then followed in the steps of the security officer. Reluctantly he entered an area marked as ‘Staff only.’ A long and dark hallway gave way to another door with some restriction signs. He opened it and stepped into a spacious room with a lot of monitors, a desk, some cupboard and a freaking holding cell. The Hinatas were inside. 

“Nice officer-san, Shouyou wasn’t beating me up! I was the one beating him!” Mai’s voice was wobbly and Tobio knew this as her ‘I’ll cry soon’ indicator. Next to her, Shouyou scoffed and shoved at her lightly.

“As if, baka! I was totally winning.”

The man was ignoring them completely. He slurped on some coffee and gruffly addressed Tobio.

“Who are you, boy? This area is not open for visitors.”

Kageyama rarely felt intimidated. But suddenly he realised nobody knew he was here. If he were to die right now, nobody would find them. He gulped and straightened his shoulders. After bowing formally in greeting he explained who he was and why he was there.

“A friend, huh. Sit over there.” The man said and pointed to an empty plastic chair. With a last longing glance at the exit, Kageyama did as told. He glared at the twins, feeling satisfied when they flinched and pouted.

“Okay, Nice officer-san-” Mai began, now sounding more collected. 

“Kito’s my name.” The man said and took another noisy slurp of his coffee.

“Kito-san, this is a misunderstanding. We just got into a stupid fight. We are twins, you know. We argue a lot and sometimes it gets out of hand… We are sorry! We promise it’ll never ever happen again!”

Mai accompanied her plea with a deep bow. With no prompting, Shouyou copied her. 

“Good.” Officer Kito responded. 

“So you’ll let us go.” Shouyou grinned hopefully. Tobio averted his eyes, because he really liked the orange-haired boy’s grin. He didn’t want to blush in front of an officer.

“You were violating public order, engaging in physical violence and foul language. I’ll let you go when an adult comes.”

The three teenagers widened their eyes in shock. Kageyama’s spirit left him. No way they were making it to practice. He left his house for nothing.

“I can’t have a criminal record!” Mai cried out. Her eyes were getting teary and Sho put an arm around her shoulders in comfort. 

Kito rolled his eyes. “This is a mall detaining room, not a police station, girlie, calm down. Call your mom or something and be gone out of my hair.”

Mai was now crying and Kageyama wondered if it was out of frustration or fear. He sighed and pulled a phone out of Shouyou’s bag. With a nod from Kito-san, the setter stood up and pushed the phone behind the white bars. 

He stayed there and observed as the twins had a silent debate.

“We can’t call mom!” They both declared at the same time, only to whisper “Fuck.” and bang their heads agains the bars. Mai pushed her disheveled hair away from her face and took a deep calming breath. “Let’s leave her a text, it’ll be less shocking.”

Shouyou agreed enthusiastically and quickly typed a message to their mother.

**_‘Mom, can you come and get us?’_ **

A chiming ping sounded surprisingly fast as the woman answered.

**_‘Where are you?’_ **

Shouyou bit his lip and shared a fearsome look with his twin. They both turned to Kageyama who nodded at them.

_**‘Don’t get mad, but we got arrested??? Totally not fair, it wasn’t our fault, please mom.’** _

“There.” Shouyou said and slowly left his phone on the ground in between him and his sister. They were both sitting cross legged, holding their breaths in anticipation.

When the ping came and the phone’s screen flashed, Mai grabbed it and unlocked it to read.

**_‘Did I not tell you this would happen? Well, if you won’t listen to me, rot in jail, then.’_ **

Mai’s face paled and she clutched the phone tightly. “Mom!” She yelled as if her mother could hear her.

Another ping came and the girl, full of hope, opened the message. **_‘And I don’t know who’ll cook for you there or do your laundry.’_**

**_‘Also, don’t sit on the ground, you could catch a cold.’_ **

This time Mai rolled her eyes. Shouyou groaned in desperation.

Tobio was getting annoyed. His own phone buzzed and he swiftly responded to Hinata-san that her kids were in a shopping center and not a real jail and that nobody had anything broken or bleeding. Maybe if he had lied she would have come.

He scratched his chin a little and while observing Mai’s pouting face, he got an idea. He went to Kito’s desk. The officer was reading a fishing magazine. 

“Ah, uh, Kito-san, do you know who she is?” Tobio’s plan was simple, perhaps pulling the national champion card could work.

Kito’s eyebrow furrowed as he spared Mai with a head to toe scanning from his place behind the desk. With a huff he went back to his reading.

“An annoying shrimp is what she is. She and her brother, both.” 

Failure. Kageyama sat back in his plastic throne while the twins sweat-dropped.

“Kito-san, are you by any chance related to someone called Tsukishima Kei?”

* * *

“Hello, Suga-san?”

“Kageyama? Hi, is everything okay? It’s unusual for you to call...”

“Uuuuuh. Well… Suga-san, you know the Black Nest, right?”

“The shopping center downtown? Yes, why?”

“Well, I’m there with Hinata-”

“Which one?”

“Both.” 

“What did they do?”

“Uh, don’t get mad, okay, please.”

“Kageyama! Daichi, come here! They did something! What do you mean ‘who?’?! Your kids-”

“Suga-san! There was this officer and he pulled on Shouyou, then Mai jumped on him and now with Shouyou they are arrested and if no adult comes they can’t go home. They told me we’ll play volleyball but we can’t because the ceiling here is too low. And Mai was crying and then Shouyou-”

“ARRESTED! MY MAI IS CRYING! WHY WAS SOMEONE TOUCHING SHOUYOU!? Dachi! Get dressed and get the car running. Kageyama? Are they injured?”

“Well, Mai has a scratch and Shouyou has a red line on his forehead...”

“Who did this to them?!”

“...They did.”

“Huh?”

“They got in a fight...”

“ … Of course. Okay, okay. Don’t worry Tobio, we are coming. Tell the twins everything will be okay. And Tobio-kun, don’t try to play volleyball in jail, it’s inappropriate.”

“Okay, Suga-san.”

“If anybody hurts you, make a video and scream bloody murder, alright?”

“Okay, Suga-san.”

“Don’t give away any information. Tell the twins not to answer any questions, they don’t have a lawyer.”

“Okay, Suga-san.”

“Kageyama, don’t listen to any of that, just sit tight until we come. Tell the two little shit- uh, troublemakers that if they as much as breathe in the wrong direction I’ll personally call Anya.”

“Okay, Daichi-san.”

* * *

Tobio almost fell asleep waiting. The room got engulfed in silence. The twins whispered quietly amongst themselves and Kito-san read his magazine or stared unblinkingly at the monitors. 

When Suga practically flew in the room, everybody jumped in surprise. The door banged against the wall and a panting Sugawara Koushi entered with eyes narrowed and hair sticking out everywhere. He had run the whole way from the parking lot. Daichi was still nowhere in sight.

“Suga-san!” Three teenagers exclaimed at the same time with varying levels of excitement. 

Kito-san yawned and with a bored expression waved Sugawara forward. 

“Are you of legal age?” The security guard asked.

“Yes.” Suga confirmed. He showed his ID card. Two minutes later the twins were standing by angry Sugawara, who was yet to properly scold them. Tobio lingered by the door, more than ready to leave the small stuffy room.

“We’re sorry and it won’t happen again, Kito-san!” Their chiming voices were accompanied by a deep bow and a sheepish chuckle. Suga glared at the siblings and pulled them up by an ear each.

“OOOW” They whined. Kageyama winced in sympathy. Suga pushed Mai and Shouyou slightly forward with a promise that they are yet ‘to see the end of this!’. The two of them pouted but shuffled their feet until they reached Kageyama who rather annoyed threw their things at them. Just when Daichi’s heavy steps made it to the entrance, Suga addressed Kito-san.

“And you!” the silverette started. His face was twisted in a grimace and he was waving a finger in the air in reprimiding motion. “What right do you have to arrest minors? What did they do to deserve such treatment?”

Hiding another yawn, Kito replied. “They disturbed the public order in this establishment.” His tone was bored and monotone. This seemed to edge Suga even more. 

“Is that so? My kids- uh, I mean, these kids couldn’t have been that loud! This is no way to behave with children! You traumatized them!”

“Sir, there are rules that they broke, including physical violence against me.”

“Physical violence?! My ki- These kids?! Never.” Suga spoke with such finality that the officer blinked confused. At the door Daichi rubbed his face and went to gently lead his boyfriend away.

“Let’s just go, Suga.” 

However, the ex-vice captain shook his head and once again waved his finger in the air.

“If they have trauma after this experience what are you going to do, huh?”

Kito-san raised an eyebrow. “Trauma?”

“Look at their faces! They are stressed beyond belief! They are such innocent souls...”

The three adults turned their attention to Mai, Tobio and Shouyou, who were leaning over Tobio’s phone. Mai was texting someone with a determined grin while the boys observed with smug smiles.

“Tsukishima said we should have taken pictures behind the bars!” Mai giggled quietly. Shouyou mirrored her joy, biting his chuckles. Tobio nodded in agreement, as if it was the most logical thing.

Daichi felt a headache settling. At the back of his head and in between his eyes. Suga pursed his lips. He put his hands on his hips. “Were you rough with them?”

“What?” Kito scratched his head in confusion.

“When you dragged them over here against their will!? How rough were you? They are fragile.”

“Suga! Stop it!” Daichi hissed. But at Suga’s question he spared another glance at the twins. He scanned their limbs for any bruises. He noticed the few scratches but knowing them he didn’t panic immediately. Yet, he stood still waiting for the man’s response. Was he rough with his small crows?

“Look here, kids.” Kito was starting to get super irritated. The commotion was not worth his wage. “All the blood and any bruises - they had it before I got there. I followed all the needed procedures, they were not harmed by me, if anything, me stepping in saved them more physical trauma. Now take this circus out of my sigh and you better explain to them what is acceptable and what isn’t in a public place.” He finished with a deep exhale and a pointed glare. “Got it?”

Suga squinted suspiciously but said nothing more. He bowed once and turned on his heel. On his way out, he grabbed Shou and Mai and roughly pulled them out of the office. Completely ignoring their whines, the silver haired boy prompted Kageyama to go with them.

“Let’s go, Tobio. I don’t want you to stay in this environment any longer.” 

Kageyama followed obediently.

In the leftover silence, Diachi apologized a few times formally. Once in the hallway, Daichi heard the echoing voice of his one true love.

“How could you do this, huh? Do you know how irresponsible it is? How unmannerly?!”

“We’re sorry, Suga-san, but he-”

“We’re sorry, Suga-san, but she-”

“No buts! We taught you better! Mai! What if someone had recognized you? Have you got any idea what scandal could have been born out of this?”

As Daichi got closer, Suga’s voice got louder. Finally, he reached the small group. The twins were side by side, shoulders touching, their heads hanging in remorse. In front of them, Suga stood with a serious expression.

“You must learn to control yourself better. You aren’t little anymore.” This came out softer and the previous rant. A gentle smile graced Sugawara’s face.

“You two!” For the first time since coming, Daichi directly addressed the Hinatas. They tensed and grimaced. “What is done is done.” Sawamura stated simply. Mai blinked her eyes open and shared a look with her brother. 

“Every action has a consequence. It’s like volleyball. Uh, or gymnastics. Your every movement has purpose and your mistakes have bad consequences. Life is the same...”

He reached out and patted two orange heads. Shouyou smiled in relief and leaned in the touch. Mai bit her lip in thought. The heavy hands on their heads suddenly dropped to their necks and with no actual strength behind it, Daichi scruffed them so he could look them both in the eyes.

“If you pull shit like this one more time, I’ll personally make sure you stay closed behind four walls until you turn thirty. Are we clear?” 

His aura was dark. Daichi accented every word in time with the throbbing in his skull. His gaze felt like an ice knife cutting through the twins’ souls. They gulped and nodded as good as they could with the grip Daichi had. 

“I want to hear words.”

“Yes, Daichi-san. It won’t happen again!” Their promise rang strong and confident. The previously terrified look was replaced by determination. 

Pleased with their responses, Daichi let them go only to pull them in a strong hug. They melted in his strong arms. Suga sneaked a few photos, while Kageyama observed awkwardly. 

Kindly, Suga pushed the young setter towards the group hug, and the tall boy got lost between bony limbs and muscle mass.

***

With the permission of the trio’s parents, they stayed over at Daichi and Suga’s for the night. Sugawara spent the afternoon practicing sets with Tobio. The black haired setter got giddy with excitement to have his senpai guide him personally. The small backyard of their apartment building was nor very well kept, but that didn’t bother the boys. 

Daichi got Shoyou to work on his receives. He was way better now than in first year, but still he could use the extra practice.

Mai found a sunny enough space for some yoga for the most part. She was content to just relax after the eventful day.

By the time the sun had gone down and the moon was in its place, Mai and Suga went to cook some dinner. Meanwhile, Daichi, Tobio and Shouyou engaged in some made-up two on one game of volleyball. Shouyou’s laughter and Tobio’s curt complaints carried through the open window. Stirring the miso soup, Suga smiled fondly.

Dinner time was peaceful. Shouyou and Kageyama washed the dishes afterwards. Suga hovered around them, afraid they would break a plate or something. 

When it was time for bed, Daichi prepared the pull out couch and a futon. Their apartment was small, with only one bedroom, but the living room was cosy enough for sleeping.

Tobio and Shouyou got to share the couch. After a lot of grunting, arguing and teasing, the two boys settled. On her futon, Mai was mindlessly going through her phone, not paying the boys any attention.

“Okay, good night, everybody!” Suga clapped his hands. He took Mai’s phone from her and set it on the ground by her head. Then, he pulled her blanket around her shoulders and stroked her hair affectionately. 

He repeated the process with the boys. “Sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite!”

From where he was leaning against the doorframe, Daichi shook his head at his boyfriend. He was spoiling them.

“Good night, Suga-san, Daichi-san. Good night, Sho, Tobio!”

“Night, night, Suga-san, Daichi-san. Good night Mai, Tobio!”

“Good night Suga-san, Daichi-san, Hinata.”

“Hey, Kageyama, we have personal names, you know?”

“Boke, shut it.”

“Bakegayama-”

“GOOD NIGHT!” Daichi ended the beginning of the dispute and turned the lights off. In the darkness, nobody said anything for a while. 

They heard the door of the bedroom close. Some light was coming from one of the open windows and Shouyou could easily make out his sister’s face in the dark room.

“Hey, pssst.” Shouyou whispered. He jabbed Tobio in the ribs to get his attention.

“How many times a day do you think they kiss?” While they were still in high school, Daichi and Suga never showed any PDA. Now, as self-sustaining members of society, they were more open with their affection. At dinner they had shared a kiss, and later, during movie time, Suga sat in Daichi’s lap, stealing kisses where he could. 

“Boke...”

“Sho...”

A red neon light was blinking somewhere outside and its colorful hue entered the still livingroom lazily.

Shouyou turned on his back with a pout. Minutes passed and the middle blocker thought the others fell asleep, when a voice next to him broke the silence. 

“At least twenty times a day.”

From the floor, Mai gasped and sat up. 

“Nuh-uh, I say thirty times.”

Tobio glared at his friend, but she couldn’t see it properly in the blackness.

“Forty.” Shouyou stated. 

“Boke, that’s too many for one day!”

Scandalized, Shouyou poked Tobio on the forehead. “Forty is pretty normal! They love each other, so...”

Kageyama frowned. He rubbed his forehead and was about to counter Shouyou. However, Mai interrupted. 

“The real question, boys, is how much money are you willing to bet on this?” Kageyama didn’t bother with squinting in the dark to see her, he could imagine her face, lit up by excitement.

“Two thousand yen for forty kisses a day.” 

Mai snorted at her brother's statement. “Sho, you haven’t got that kind of money.”

“I won’t need to have it, because I know I’ll win.”

“Three thousand yen. Twenty kisses.” Tobio raised the bid.

“Stop betting with money you don’t have!” Mai huffed. She laid back and cuddled in the soft futon. Not to be outdone by the boys, she offered. “Four thousand yen for thirty kisses.” 

“Ah! Mai, and why’d you bet so much, huh?” Her brother inquired. His voice was rising in volume. Tobio shushed him harshly. 

Mai was getting ready to answer but the bedroom’s door opened. The three of them bit their lips to keep silent. They heard as Daichi entered the bathroom. In the five minutes the man needed to get ready for bed, the three high schoolers fell asleep. Their breathing evened out and their bodies relaxed. 

On his way to bed, Daichi was careful with his steps and actions. He stood to marvel at how quiet the kids could be in sleep. It was like they were completely different people. With a shake of his head, he returned to his bedroom and cuddled up his boyfriend. 

“What a day, huh?” Suga laughed. The silver-haired man kissed Daichi’s nose and then settled his head on Daichi’s broad chest. 

Daichi sighed and ran a hand through Suga’s soft hair. “You spoil them too much. We have to be harsher.”

Suga pouted. “I just can’t believe they were the first to get arrested. Not Tanaka, not Nishinoya. The twins. Tiny Mai and sunny Shouyou...”

Scoffing, Daichi let his hand move down Suga’s body. “Don’t pretend you didn’t expect something like this to happen. And they weren’t really arrested, thankfully. They were just detained by mall security.”

“They were probably scared-”

“Koushi, babe, you are not their mom. Stop worrying so much! They were giggling and whispering just minutes ago, they are fine.”

Suga propped himself up and looked at Daichi. “Aren’t you worried about their future?”

Daichi rolled his eyes, but decided to humour Suga. “Well, not much after today. They spent some time in jail. What can crush them after this? Practically nothing. Jail changes you, hardens your character.”

“Daichi!” Suga slapped him on the chest playfully. The setter giggled and landed another kiss, this time on the lips. 

They hugged again, getting comfortable. 

“You even tucked them in bed.” Daichi said with a note of disbelief.

“I tuck everyone. Even Asahi. You don’t complain when I tuck _you_ in, mister.”

Lingering kisses and soft touches, voiced by sweet whispers, lulled the two men to sleep. Though, Daichi didn’t rest for long. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Suga was deeply asleep in his arms. The apartment was silent. Something was nudging Daichi from inside. He carefully left the bed, turning only to assure himself that Koushi was covered warmly. With quiet steps he left the bedroom and entered the livingroom. He left the light in the hallway on, so he shouldn’t have to turn on the one in the room itself. 

Daichi sighed deeply when he saw Mai’s futon empty. At some point, the girl had sneaked on the couch, pushing Shouyou in the middle with his sister on one side and Kageyama on the other. The twins were their usual puppy-pile. Tobio, next to them, slept on soundly, facing Shouyou. 

In the darkness, Daichi let a fond smile on his face. He took out an extra blanket and put it over the three bodies. Sawamura made sure to tuck the edges of the soft cover properly around Mai and Kageyama as they were on the outer sides of the pile.

Then, he closed the window, not wanting the kids to get a cold. The morning air was chilly and dangerous at this time of the year. Lastly, he stayed still to just observe their figures, chests rising and falling with each deep breath. Sho’s fingers twitched where they were clutching at his sister’s hair. Tobio sighed and curled even closer to Shouyou.

Mai’s eyelids quivered, a clear sign the girl was dreaming. As he left the room, Daichi wondered what she was dreaming about? He hoped it was something nice.

Snuggling up to Suga, Sawamura was surprised to find his boyfriend awake. Bleary, heavy with sleep eyes met him.

“And you say they aren’t our kids and I spoil them….”

“Shut it, Suga.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, share your thoughts on the way out :)


End file.
